


Selfish Desire

by senoraackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Cabin Fic, Caring, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Other, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoraackerman/pseuds/senoraackerman
Summary: Mikasa and Eren were together till the end. No one else but them. They spent the last two months at their cabin near a cliff where they planned to spend the rest of their life’s together. This was perfect.... almost too perfect. This was her and Eren’s selfish desire.Together.- Short stories about Mikasa and Erens daily antics as they lived peacefully in this dream-like world. -! WARNING: ATTACK ON TITAN MANGA SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 138 !
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey😩 So this is a short story based off Mikasa’s dream in chapter 138. That chapter DESTROYED ME. For what was the reason. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter since I wrote all this instead of doing my Cornell notes. Pain

WARNING: SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 138 OF THE MANGA ( ATTACK ON TITAN ) 

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

-

—

It was windy a day out in the field, the campanula flowers danced within the wind, as if they were free from any hate from this world.

Hmm.... free from this world..... free?

“Mikasa.” the long haired boy whispered as he gently touched the shoulder of a beautiful women, a scar decorating her right cheek, “I came back with the sticks.”

The raven haired girl opened her eyes, “Eren? When did.... when did your hair get so long?” she said half awake, as if she had woken up from a long dream.

Eren sighed before gently picking up Mikasa’s hand, and planted a soft kiss along her knuckles, “Go inside before you get sick. I’ll start the fire.” 

Mikasa nodded as she grabbed her lovers hand, making her way to the cabin door. With one swift motion the door opened revealing a beautiful kitchen table decorated with a vase full of campanula flowers, which Eren had picked for her a couple weeks ago. A twin sized bed comfortably rested on the right side of the room. 

This was perfect. Almost a little bit too perfect.

The boy with the curious eyes lit up the fire that heated up the kettle, “Mikasa?” Eren asked as he looked out the window.

“Yes, Eren? Is there something wrong?”

He stayed still, thinking if he wanted to ask his original question to the raven haired girl, “Do you want to pick more flowers with me tomorrow? You can teach me how to do those flower crowns like you always wanted.”

Mikasas eyes lit up excitedly, “Of course,” she said with a smile. This was the first time in forever she’s been this happy. Only her and Eren. Her and Eren. Eren. 

—

In the distance you could hear the laughs of a couple as they ran across the flower field. She was tripping over some rocks but the boy beside her kept pulling her up as he laughed alongside her. Finally, they made it to their spot under a willow tree near the cliff of a mountain. 

“Okay, so you want to weave these two parts together.” Mikasa said as she examined Erens work carefully. Eren made sure not to mess up to impress Mikasa, but unfortunately failed as he weaved the wrong parts of the vine together which somehow formed a triangle.

Mikasa giggled as she grabbed Erens failed attempt at a flower crown, “How did you even manage to form a triangle?” She laughed loudly, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye from the laughter. She didn’t notice how the brunette smiled at her. He’s never seen her happy in years, it made him feel butterfly’s in his stomach.

“Okay so,” the former scout said as she regained her composure, “Let me grab your hands.” She placed her warm hands into Eren, placing two flowers in his palm, “Weave the first flower onto the second and tie a knot.” 

The boy smiled as the crown was slowly forming together, “I did it! Look Mikasa!” He said cheerfully holding the half woven floor toward her. “Teach me the rest!”

The rest of the morning was spent with Eren making a dozen flower crowns since he now got the hang it of. A couple hours later Mikasa’s head was full of multiple flower crowns, some on her head, some forming as a necklace, and some on her wrist. Eren himself was full of his beautiful flower crowns that he proudly showed off to some chickens minding their own business. In a way, the chickens actually seemed to be paying attention to Erens antics. 

“Alright Eren, come inside! Help me make dinner.” Mikasa said happily as she waved the boy over. He nodded and made his way into the cabin that was now filled with bouquets of flowers. 

“You really do have an addiction now. What are we gonna do with all these?” 

Eren sarcastically lifted a finger onto his chin, to make him seem as he was thinking, “Well you could wear them everyday, maybe sew them onto your dresses?”

“I suppose so.” the former scout said, “Now, cut the onions for this soup.”

“Yes ma’am.”

——


	2. Shenanigans of the Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa isn’t feeling well so Eren decides to start on the roof of their soon to be barn. That doesn’t go accordingly once an enemy spots him. Actually, multiple enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this idea during class so enjoy💀

“Eren, I told you to pick up the eggs, not fight with the chickens.” Mikasa said flatly as she picked up one of the chickens chasing Eren. He kept waving his leg around to shoo the chickens away from him but his attempt failed and they started getting more aggravated by him.

He yelped as one of the chickens pecked his foot, “I’m not fi- OW- fighting with the chickens! They- STOP THAT- they started chasing me when the bag ran out of their feed.” 

Mikasa couldn’t help but smile at the boys’ shinagain, “Sure, Eren. Whatever you say.” she said sarcastically, leading the chickens away from Eren. They followed in suit behind Mikasa in haste. The chickens quickly ran beside her so they wouldn’t be left behind.

Left behind.

Left behind.

Left behind...?

Armin...

“Augh!” Mikasa groaned, placing her hands on the temples of her head. Her headaches started to get worse as time progressed. Ever since....

“Mikasa!” Eren asked worriedly, “Are you okay?” He grabbed one of her hands and put it around his neck so Mikasa could have a grip on Eren. 

“I’m fine, just a slight headache,” the raven haired girl said as she leaned onto Eren for more support, “I just need to take a small break and then I’ll get started building the roof for the barn later today.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “No you’re staying in bed. I’ll heat you some tea and don’t even think on getting up.” he ordered. Mikasa just nodded at his remark as they made their way to the cabin.  
-

Eren placed a porclien cup on Mikasa’s small side table, “Here’s your tea. Rest okay? I’ll work on the barn.”

Mikasa sighed hesitantly, “Alright.” She looked onto the beautiful cup that was designed with yellow and blue flowers around the center. “Is this one of the captains birthday gift cups?”

Eren nodded, “I still keep the cups he gifted us for our birthdays for the last four years.” Mikasa’s face softened at the memories. She always got designs similar to Eren since Levi figured out they were a “thing.” Eren always got yellow while Mikasa always got dark blue. Conveniently, yellow and blue are complimentary colors. Maybe the captain planned that to happen? Who knows.

Eren got the building equipment and headed out the door. He was gone the whole day. When Mikasa was about to go out looking for him, he came back drenched in mud and chicken feathers poking out in different spots.

—  
Eren looked on the half built barn Mikasa had set a couple days earlier. They had planned to place the chicken coop beside the barn so it would be conjoining with the other animals.

Eren thought to himself, ‘This’ll be easy.’ He did in fact help with the rail road construction two years ago so there’s nothing he can’t do. 

He set up the ladder beside the base of the barn to start on the roof. One by one he put the tiles up on the roof, hammering them each very hard. He misplaced them so many times that Eren had lost count on how many shingles he had put up so far. 

“Maybe I should’ve waited for Mikasa to help me on this.” he spoke to himself looking down upon his crappy work on the roof. He shrugged and started working on the other side of the roof, again hammering down the shingles one by one. He hummed as he worked, with the birds chirping alongside him. 

A couple hours later and he was done. He was thinking on how proud Mikasa would he at his hard work on doing the roof, Eren couldn’t wait to get back home to boast on how he did this all himself. The long haired boy started stepping down the ladder when all of a sudden it started swaying back and forth. Eren gasped as while gripping the sides of the ladder harder, making sure he wouldn’t fall.

‘What the-? Oh you bitch.’ he thought as he looked down to see what caused the ladder to move. 

Those damn chickens. They surround the ladder Eren was on. This was their revenge from earlier.

“Shoo! Shoo!” He yelled angrily at the animals, letting one of his legs kick in the air as if that would help the cause.

The chickens kept poking the ladder causing it to sway even harder. Erens eyes widened, “I’m sorry! I’ll feed you extra tomorrow please don-“

Too late.

The ladder tilted sideways, causing Eren to go flying off into the muddy puddle beside the barn. He landed with a ‘squash’ into the murky water and dirt. “Great,” he said angrily, “just what I needed.”

He got on his knees to stand up but that was no longer an option once the chickens sped towards him. They were tackling the former Titan, giving him pecks on the stomach, arm, legs, and head. Eren yelped in pain as he wailed his arms to get the darn chickens off of him. He wasted no time sprinting home once there was an opening.

—

When the door opened Mikasa couldn’t help but to burst in laughter once she saw Eren. “What happened?”

Eren frowned angrily and looked away from Mikasa’s gaze, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was very fun to write. I was planning on this chapter being something completely different but I liked how it turned out. Eren now has a grudge on the chickens. As always, if there’s any spelling errors please correct me. Stay safe and have a good day. :)


End file.
